Many game programs are designed such that the user interacting with the game program is presented various scenes/levels that are to be completed during the course of gameplay. Often times, scenes/levels are designed to challenge the user in a way that requires the user to attempt several different strategies before finding one to successfully complete the level/scene. When users exhaust their own strategies to no avail, they often turn to tutorials, forums, or online videos in an attempt to find successful strategies for completing the level/scene.
One approach for locating a successful strategy for completing a scene/level may involve consulting a tutorial, forum, or online video. However, these resources are external to the game program and require the user to perform a manual search in order to find successful strategies that fit the particular gameplay context that the user is currently in. Moreover, the user may find himself in a gameplay context for which a successful strategy doesn't exist, or where a successful strategy does not exactly fit the user's needs.
Some game programs have built-in hints, however, these hints are fixed at particular points within the game program such that a user struggling with an uncommon gameplay context may not have any hints available. Moreover, these hints are often very basic, providing the user with very limited assistance.